There is a New King at Hogwarts
by Sealie and Buns
Summary: James first match against Slytherin, and he does something no one would ever expect.


_There is a New King at Hogwarts_

James Sirius Potter wiped his sweaty palms against his black jeans. "You okay there, James?" He turned and shook his chubby friends shoulders.

"Do I look like I am doing okay, Elliot!"

Elliot pat his friend on the back, "erm... no, not really."

James ran a hand through his hair, making it messy. "I need to know the results of the Quidditch Players. I need to be on the team this year! I failed last year, I can't let Pop down again."

Elliot raised his eyebrow, "more like you will disappoint yourself." He nudged his friend, and grabbed his arm to pull him forward. "C'mon the results are up."

_Gryffindor Quidditch Team_

_Ulysses Wright - Beater_  
><em>Ian Hathaway - Beater<em>  
><em>Grant Wolfe - Chaser<em>  
><em>Mason Braxton - Chaser<em>  
><em>Alexa Wilson - Chaser<em>  
><em>James Sirius Potter - Keeper<em>  
><em>Kimberly Pierce - Seeker<em>

James cheered, jumping up and down in his excitement. "I did it... I made it!" He turned to Elliot who was reading over the results of the Slytherin and Ravenclaw Quidditch teams. James rolled onto his tip toes and tried to look over his friends shoulder. "Anyone else make it?"

Elliot nodded, "Matthew and Castle made it for Ravenclaw."

James grinned, "wicked."

"And I made Beater for Slytherin."

James stopped for a moment confusion crossing his features. "I thought you didn't try out!" He exclaimed accusingly, before hugging his friend. "Congratulations!"

Elliot smiled, laughing softly. "Thanks."

James and Elliot slipped out of the crowd and towards the Great Hall, Elliot wouldn't say it, but he was worried about him and James competing against each other.

o0o

"Hello and welcome to the first match of the year! I am Teddy Lupin and I shall be your commenter for this evening, because I apparently have nothing better to do, and isn't that just a little sad?"

"Lupin!"

Teddy rolled his eyes at his professor, before pushing a shock of turquoise hair from his eyes. "To our left we have the Slytherin team! To our right the Gryffindors! It is any ones match, shockingly Slytherin actually picked a decent team this year instead of the last couple of years where the players were a bunch of re-"

"LUPIN!"

He gritted his teeth, before throwing a filthy look at her, "Oh fine, they were very nice people... to prank, anyways... As you can see Gryffindor is already far into the lead. Potter is doing an admirable job protecting those goal posts, doing us all proud I assure you!"

James blushed from his spot by the goal posts, and he spun hitting the quaffle across the stadium into the hands of his teammate, Wilson.

James cursed under his breath when Wilson dropped the ball and it began its  
>decent down towards the grass. Without thinking James raced after the ball, weaving in and out of people, his eyes completely concentrated on the ball.<p>

"James what are you doing?" Teddy cried from his commentator's booth. "Well Potter seems to have gone nutter, he is going after the quaffle!" James caught the ball and began making his decent upwards towards the Slytherin Hoops. "Slippier than a toad, Potter is getting past everyone. I don't think I have ever seen anything like this!"

James ducked the last obstacle before throwing the quaffle as hard as he could into the Slytherin hoops. "Potter, shoots and..." Everyone in the stadium waited with baited breath, even the players on the field had stopped playing to watch the scene. "HE SCORES!"

The entire stadium erupted into cheers, even the Slytherins had a clap or two for him.

"POTTER IS OUR KING, POTTER IS OUR KING, HE DOESN'T LET THE QUAFFLE IN,  
>HE SCORES EVEN THOUGH HE IS NOT A CHASER, POTTER IS OUR KING!"<p>

And even though those ten points to Gryffindor did not count, Harry couldn't have been prouder of his son.

o0o

"Papa guess what?" Ron looked up from his spot on the couch, to his sons head that was coming out from his fireplace.

"Hugo? What is it is everything all right?" He asked worriedly, 'Hermione! Come in here, it's Hugo!"

Hermione popped her head in from the kitchen, "Hugo?"

"Mum! Dad! James did something so awesome today I just had to tell you in person and I couldn't wait!"

Hermione and Ron sat in front of the fireplace as Hugo told the story of Gryffindor's victory against Slytherin, how James scored - even though he was not a chaser-, and how even though the points didn't count in the game, James had received ten points to Gryffindor anyway. Hermione laughed at her sons excitement for his cousin. "Oh, I need to go! We are having a party for James. I love you guys!" With that Hugo was gone.

Hermione turned to Ron, to see him sulking. "Ron, what's wrong?"

He sighed, "Weasley is no longer their king."

**Finite**

* * *

><p><strong>An: <strong>I just keep shooting them out today don't I? This May be my final one for the night BUT... **If you have an idea and want me to write it, let me know and I gladly shall!**

Buns :3

31 Dec, 2011


End file.
